G, This Is Awfully Deep
General information= G, This Is Awfully Deep is episode 4b of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on October 6, 2016. Summary While setting up for their gig, a massive sinkhole opens up underneath the stage and swallows HJ5, sending them to a magical place. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudy *Chewie Major *Fluffles (debut) **Pink fluffle (debut) Plot The girls are hanging out in the lounge. Baby ordered a sweater blanket that is three times her size. Angel reveals one of Love's inventions, a compact outfit holder. Angel was able to jam in a lot of clothes, but Love mentions there should only be a maximum of two outfits in there. The compact busts open and clothes fly everywhere. The compact begins rumbling, so Love plugs it into the computer and fixes it. They express how she's good with computer stuff. She tries to explain in scientific terms how she can fix the compact, but the girls don't understand. Music makes a joke, which the other girls laugh at, but causes Love feel like she doesn't belong with the rest of them. Rudy busts in and announces he got them a gig at the park, although the girls are not exactly excited, considering the last the he got them a gig at the park they ended up raking leaves. Rudie assures them he's actually telling the truth this time, confirming the previous statement. Chewie, who was sitting on the compactor, barks for attention. Angel runs back and grabs the compactor, flinging Chewie off. At the park, HJ5 begin practicing, starting off with a mic check. Once that clears they turn up the music and begin dancing. Angel and G discuss that nothing can possibly go wrong. After preforming a synchronized jump routine, the ground shakes underneath them and a sinkhole bursts open beneath the stage sending the girls underground. Rudie checks in on the girls and announces the gig is cancelled that the authorities are too busy closing off the area to help them get out but there's still good news: none of it was his fault. He mentions that any rumors of sub terrain monsters are false. The tunnel next to the cave-in sight becomes filled with red eyes that fade into black. Baby chases after them, because they remind her of Christmas lights. Outside, Rudie gathered a bunch of random objects to help get them out but realizes he's forgetting something important. Inside the dark tunnel, the girls wander further down the path, but the place suddenly becomes brighter as a bunch of strange underground dwellers follow with the same red eyes follow them. Once girls notice them, one of the creatures calls them "surfies". They accuse the surfies of intruding and while Music wants to resort to physical violence, Baby suggests they become friends. After careful deliberation they decline the offer and the mob carries the girls further down the tunnel. A female voice is heard telling the "fluffles" to stop, and on command they do. She asks to speak with the "wise one" so they toss Love in the front. She apologizes for the way the fluffles treated her and mentions they were only trying to protect their underground city which she offers for them to see. As they head towards they city the pink fluffle explains that their ancestors fled the surface due to their vast superior intellect. Love connects with the creatures on an scientific level, complimenting on the architecture and instantly become friends. Nearby fluffles witness this event and they all agree that Love fulfills the prophecy as their "chosen one" who will be the queen of the fluffles, while the rest of the girls are shunned as outcasts (which is also mentioned in the prophecy). Half the fluffles carry Love down one tunnel, while the other half carries the rest of the girls down the opposite one. On the surface, Rudie throws down a rope, but the entire thing goes down the hole. Back in the underground city, Love is seen telling jokes to some of the fluffles who understand and laugh. She mentions that she feels welcomed and content among the fluffles but notes the other girls haven't been seen since she arrived at the palace. The pink fluffle assures her they're being taken care of. The next shot shows the rest of HJ5 being held hostage in a cage, dangling over lava. They wish Love was there to figure out a way to escape. Angel remembers the tweak Love made to the compact to stop it from springing open, so she undoes it so the compact retains it's springboard flexibility. They manage to spring outside the cave in front of Rudie, who thinks everything is all well and fine, but the girls point out Love is still down in the tunnel. As fireworks go off in the underground city, HJ5 and Rudie come up with a plan to disguised themselves as fluffles. As they start heading towards the palace, the girls notice another drawing. This time showing Rudy with his disguise torn off. Sure enough, Rudie's disguise busts open and one of the fluffles was standing right in front of them as it happened so he goes to warn the rest of the citizens, closing the drawbridge in the process. The girls and Rudie manage to get in just in time. Inside the palace, Love is receiving her crown but the ceremony is cut short when the girls arrive. G reveals the secret weapon: Chewie. She throws a squeaky toy across the room, and Chewie goes on a rampage trying to get it, knocking out all the guards in his path. Love catches the toy and orders them to stop, questioning why the girls for attacking her friends. G explains that they tried throwing them into molten lava. The pink fluffle reminds her that they're different. Love realizes that, though the underground dwellers share similar qualities with her, she'd rather be part of a group of people who respect their differences. She goes on to name good qualities in each of the other girls. The fluffles reveal the final drawing in the prophecy showing the girls on stage as a sold out crowd. They let the girls return to the surface with a new understanding about respecting differences amongst themselves. After they say their goodbyes and HJ5 leaves, the fluffles reveal the rest of the prophecy showing three UFOs attacking the stage. One of the male fluffles asks if they should warn them, but the pink fluffle declines, saying not to ruin the moment. Quotes *Male Fluffle #1: to the girls Surfies *Angel: and starts swiping at her shirt Where? Get them off me! Get them off! Wait, what's a surfie? ---- *Music: a fist Yeah, try calling me that again, furball! ---- *G: Do we have a choice? *Pink Fluffle: Of course not! Trivia *This is the second time G was featured on a title card. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes